uncommonsensefandomcom-20200214-history
Service android
summary After the official Capital City was formed, scraps of technology from The Age of Certain Certainty were collected and complied by the Ministry of Technology. One collected and complied piece of technology were designs of a automaton specifically for serving a human as a personal assistant. This resulted in a service android made through a joint project with the Ministry of Technology and the multi-business company Elect-El. The first model was named Alpha. The reason behind the name was that the technology used for these androids are impurfect and incomplete. Each model released is simply a newer version of the previous one with newer features making the previous ones vastly inferior due to the leaps of improvement in each model. Each model is named after the Greek alphabets with Alpha to Omega. Service androids from Delta onwards, are able to mantain a normal human look though after removing some parts which would reduce its function. From Sigma onwards, the android will look like a human by default without sacrificing function. The ability to look like a human is believed to be a gimmick. prototypes Before any model is released for government and subsequently public use, a prototype model is produced by the development team to check if the designs work and if each version has the planned A.I.. Each prototype is equip with an overclock mode to determine if the android can withstand the stress calculated during the planning stage. The overclock mode is also for future reference to check if the performance from the overclocking mode can be adapted for another models standard performance. Standard models do not come with an overclock mode. There are rumours however, that due to the amount of work to create the processors required for each prototype, the development team resorts to using human brains as much simpler and effective processors. The human brain has an estimated processing power of one hundred million MIPS (Million computer Instructions Per Second) making it an excellent substitute as a processor. Epsilon (5th) The Epsilon model was a massive leap from the Delta model described as "ahead of it's time" when it was first released with a much faster processor and features making it an exellent personal assistants surpassing the abilities of most human personal assistants. Although the Epsilon model was a solid and reliable model, it received alot of bad press when an assasination was carried out on a high profile owner who was accompanied by an Epsilon. Although its function was to act as a personal assistant, it received criticism that the model was unable to even intervene in the assasination with suggestions that a service android at the very least should sacrifice itself to protect its owner. This issue is due to the self preservation aspect programmed into its A.I..This problem was attempted to be fixed with the next version the Zeta. The Epsilon model today is still commonly used by people familiar with its reliable function and its low cost compared to newer service android models. *note its the equivalent of the windows xp.....* Zeta (6th) The zeta model was the first service android model to be weaponised and compatible with other military weapons. This was based on an idea that service androids can double up as a bodyguards for highly profiled owners or as field assistant to commanders for military variations. Being the first weaponised model, there was much testing and uncertainty to the types of weapons which can be kept on the android and as such, its prototype model had much more weapon slots and compatibility than the released model. The Zeta model however also faced a power management issue when using high voltage weapons over long periods of time. The zeta models A.I., still will not sacrifice itself to protect its owner even after the model faced much testing with simulated situations in which its owner is in danger. This problem was never fixed in subsequent models though the problem was never brought up again by critics who were happy that the service androids can protect is owner with weapons.' It however will not under any circumstances sacrifice itself for its owner.' Sigma (18th) Sigma is a popular model due to its balance with price and function making it an upper class mainstream model. The Sigma model, was also the first model to allow connectivity with other androids (without modifications) after it was constantly suggested that such a feature be built in. The Sigma model currently is the latest model available to people outside capital city who can afford it. Models onwards, are only exclusive to citizens of the Capital city. The Sigma model, was also the first model to appear like a normal human while in a fully functional mode. Omega (24th) It is widely believed that once the Omega model is released, there is little more to be perfected in terms of features, strength and processing. As such, the Omega model has been in development for the past five years rather than the usual annual model release. There are rumours the Prototype model is coming close to completion within a few more years resulting it to be the longest development model for any service android.